


Clothes Make the Widow

by alba17



Series: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanoff Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afterglow, Clothing, F/F, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria takes an interest in Natasha's uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make the Widow

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at femslash100, worship.

Natasha watched Maria pick up her catsuit from the floor. She felt sated and wrung out and wasn’t about to move from the bed anytime soon. Their lovemaking had been as wonderful and satisfying as ever. Now Maria wandered naked about the apartment, picking up Natasha’s cast off clothing.

Maria plucked the top off the floor. She brought it to her face briefly, inhaling its scent, then folded it carefully and laid it on top of Natasha’s bureau. Then she picked up the leggings, folded them with care and placed them precisely over the top. The boots she picked up one by one and lined up next to the bureau.

“What are you doing?” Natasha asked, twisting her hair between her fingers. “Come back to bed.” She dangled a hand in the air in invitation.

“You need to take better care of your things,” Maria said. 

“Throw ‘em in the wash,” Natasha said. “They’re disgusting.”

“Maybe so. But there’s something of you in them. What’s the Black Widow without her uniform?”

“True.”

“They’re not ordinary clothes. Treat them with care.” Maria climbed up the bed, eyes shining. “Like the woman who wears them.” Her kiss was a benediction, a prayer, a salute. It had an intensity that Natasha could only interpret as a form of worship. It made her feel uncomfortable, yet also appreciated and loved.

She breathed in as they pulled apart, Maria’s eyes on her, heavy. “Maria,” she sighed. “What…?

“Love me, Natasha. Always.” 

“Yes. I will, love.”


End file.
